Cocaïne, mon amour
by DramionePower04
Summary: Elle était ma moitié .Elle était omniprésente dans ma vie , hantant mon esprit et envahissant mes journées . Oh , et puis , il y avait l'Autre. La meilleure partie de mon histoire . Ma raison de rester en vie . AU x Dramione x Le reste est dans le titre
1. Prologue

_Je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire . Un intéressant spectacle je vous dis ..._

_Cette fiction n'est pas une ode à la cocaïne .Elle ne vous incite pas à en prendre , surtout pas en fait . _

_Ah , si certain(e)s posent la question : non , je ne me suis jamais droguée . Cela peut paraître bizarre que je poste une fiction sur la drogue alors , tout a fait d'accord . Mais , entre nous , quelle auteur de fanfiction a déjà vécu mot pour mot ce qu'il écrit ? _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**_On remercie tous du fond du cœur ma bêta : BeSilverPhoenix_**

**_Ainsi que Camille ^^_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cocaïne , mon amour<span> **_

_Prologue_

Écrire des pages et des pages sur ma dépendance ne servirait à rien . Vous savez , une addiction , c'est simple. Vous êtes accro à une chose et vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer , point . Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous décrire comment j'essaie quotidiennement de ne pas toucher à cette poudre blanche , comment mon cerveau fonctionne au ralentit lorsque j'en prend , comment je me sens libre quelques fois .

Oh , peut-être que si en fait . Vous raconter ma lente descente en Enfer est une idée plutôt tentante . Après tout , qui ne veux pas être au courant de tout les faits et gestes de la vie d'un pauvre drogué incapable de s'en sortir seul , d'un gamin paumé en manque d'amour , d'un riche héritier demandant toujours plus ?

Mais alors si je vous décris ma première addiction , il faut aussi que je vous parle de la deuxième . Ces boucles brunes , ces yeux ambrés , cette peau pâle.

J'en ai des frissons , vous savez , rien qu'en me l'imaginant .

Tomber amoureux d'elle est la chose la plus simple que j'ai faite de toute ma vie de petit héritier richissime drogué . Encore plus facile que de prendre de la cocaïne , c'est vous dire . Ça ne s'est pas fait en deux secondes , je n'avais pas à me pencher et à renifler de la poudre , bien-sûr .

Seulement , le reste est plus compliqué . J'ai dit que cela avait été facile de _tomber amoureux d'elle_. L'assumer , c'est autre chose . Le vivre , encore une autre . Mais je vous promet , de tout ce que je peux vous dire , cette partie est la plus intéressante de ma vie .

Alors , si vous en avez l'envie ,continuez à lire . Et si non ,revenez plus tard.

Mais , avant de faire quoique ce soit , une chose . Drago Malfoy vous accueille dans son monde .Alors entrez-y , si vous le voulez . Mais sachez que personne n'en est jamais ressortit .

Indemne , du moins.

* * *

><p><em>Court peut-être ? Trop vague ? <em>

_Donnez-moi vos ressentis dans une Review ! _

_J'ai déjà écris les deux prochains chapitres , ils sont en cours de correction . Je crois que si l'histoire plait , je la posterai assez régulièrement . _

_Alors , si vous aimeriez la suite , laissez une Review , je répond à tout !_

_A bientôt j'espère , _

_DramionePower_


	2. Premier chapitre : The beginning

Tadaaaa!

_Premier chapitre , yep!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On va sur un truc assez soft pour l'instant. Pour l'instant._

**_Réponses aux Reviews anonymes : _**

**angel123:**Merci, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^

**blblbl:**MERCI POUR TES CALINS CHALEUREUX ! Voici donc la suite ^^

**Guest:**Voilà la suite , merci pour ta Review^^

_**Merci à ma Bêta : BeSilverPhoenix sans qui cette fiction n'aurais jamais pointé le bout de son nez.**_

_**Ainsi que Camille ^^**_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cocaïne, mon amour<span> **_

_Premier chapitre_

The beginning

Le métis déplia la lettre et commença à la lire d'une voix solanelle et sérieuse .

"_Cher Monsieur Malfoy_

_-_Chère personne à qui nous léchons les pieds depuis des années , repris le blond , club de golf en main , réfléchissant à son coup .

_-, l'ensemble des directeurs de l'université _

_-_, l'ensemble de la bande d'hypocrites payés par mon père

_-vous invite à l'événement que nous avons le plaisir de renouveler chaque fin d'année pour nos nouveaux diplômés _

_-_vous oblige tel votre père à venir participer à l'événement où tout le monde s' entre-tue chaque années pour une paire de chaussures , souffla une nouvelle fois le jeune homme , se balançant légèrement de gauche à droite .

_-Le Grand Bal de fin d'année de l'université Poudlard _

-Le bal des futurs suicidaires, des drogués, des dépressifs et des bipolaires de Poudlard. "

Le métis parcourut le reste de la lettre sans s'attarder sur les détails y figurant, comme l'heure, la date, le lieu. Il détacha ses yeux du papier et observa son ami, son club de golf venant frôler l'herbe verte.

La petite balle blanche roula jusqu'au trou 3 mètres plus loin et y tomba, arrachant une exclamation de bonheur au jeune homme blond.

-Tiens, prend ça dans la face Zabini ! , lança-t-il en levant les deux poings vers le ciel.

Le métis tordit sa bouche en une moue dégoûtée .

-Il faudrait vraiment que je vérifie tes balles Malfoy .

-Pour y trouver quoi ? , ricana son ami .

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a un aimant ou quelque chose dans le genre . Tu ne peux pas gagner toutes nos parties au golf . C'est un peu douteux , non ?

Le blond inspira vivement et expira bruyamment en se retournant vers son ami, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-La chance, Blaise, la chance! , clama-t-il, écartant les deux bras.

-Ton terrain de golf personnel, plutôt. Et tes balles trafiquées ,fit le grand brun, les paupières plissées de suspicion.

Draco soupira et remit son club dans son sac. Il passa furtivement sa main dans ses cheveux et se retourna pour faire face à son ami, le soleil l'obligeant à plisser les paupières .

-Arrête de te plaindre sinon je te met dehors.

-D'accord, très bien. De toute manière je suis quand même meilleur que toi dans tout les autres sports . Le football , le rugby , l'équitation , ...

Malfoy grimaça, le souvenir d'un tutu rose, d'un Shetland rasé violet, de 10 litres de vodka dans une bassine, d'un pari, d'un côté de ses cheveux teint en roux et d'une quantité de marijuana pouvant faire planer l'université entière lui revenant en mémoire .

-Tu n'oublieras jamais, hein? , demanda-t-il .

Ce fut au tour du métis d'avoir un sourire narquois pendant que Malfoy passait son sac sur son dos .

-La photo de toi complètement défoncé et trempé au milieu d'un tas de foin multicolore est toujours le fond d'écran de mon ordinateur, donc je suppose que non .

Blaise offrit un sourire ravi à son ami qui se détournait de lui , prenant la direction du manoir .

-Hey ma petite blonde peroxydée, attend moi!

-Un jour, je découvrirai ta vraie personnalité, Monsieur-je-ne-suis-pas-gay mais je traite mon meilleur ami comme une de mes copines. En attendant, arrête de parler et avance plus vite, répondit Malfoy sans s'arrêter .

Zabini roula des yeux, plaça la lettre avec les armoiries de Poudlard dans sa poche, attrapa son sac, posa la bandoulière sur son épaule et courut à la suite du blond .

-On aurait au moins pu prendre une voiture! , cria-t-il à son ami .

-Ton côté gay reprend le dessus, Zabini!

* * *

><p>Hermione reposa la lettre sur son grand bureau en chêne verni. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait depuis le début de sa scolarité qu'elle allait devoir assister au bal de fin d'année, mais n'en avait pas encore assimilé le fait, et surtout elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen de ne pas y aller. Elle aurait pu prétexter une maladie, un voyage important, un membre de sa famille sur le point de mourir et tout un tas d'autres choses, seulement, la remise des diplôme tombait le même jour. A quelques heures d'intervalle. Jamais elle n'aurait le temps de s'éclipser en douce en prétextant un mal de ventre virulent, Harry et Ron veilleraient à cela.<p>

Elle devrait donc supporter pendant au moins cinq heures les beuveries de 300 étudiants .

Sa tête tournait rien qu'en imaginant ce que cela donnerait .

Alors, bien-sûr, des centaines de personnes tueraient pour assister à ce bal . La reconnaissance, la fierté d'assister à cet événement prisé, et les contacts pour son futur professionnel en poche lorsqu'on sortait de la salle en attiraient plus d'un. Elle comprise. Elle pouvait passer sur la reconnaissance et la fierté , mais les contacts pour son avenir professionnel était primordiaux .

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que ça allait très mal se passer. Peut-être parce que assister à une fête où étaient rassemblés Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini dans une salle bondée, l'alcool coulant à flot, n'était pas quelque chose de très réfléchit. De pas réfléchit tout cours. C'était du suicide .

Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Hermione Granger et que l'on était enfermée dans cette fosse aux lions.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière et le sortit en jetant un œil à l'écran .

_Ton sauveur pour l'éternité _

Elle sourit. Harry avait modifié la moitié des noms de ses contacts le jour d'avant et elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de tous les changer . Elle pouvait y trouver à la place de Ron Weasley « _Ton autre ( pas important ) meilleur ami » _, de Luna Lovegood _« Loufo...euh ...Luna » _et de Blaise Zabini _« Pourquoi tu l'as celui là ?! »_

_._

Elle décrocha .

"Oui ?

-Bonjour ma meilleure amie préférée !

-Je suis ta seule meilleure amie , Harry .

-Et bien sache que si j'avais plusieurs meilleures amies , Miss Rabat-joie , tu serais ma préférée !

-J'en suis flattée.

-Bon. Ça te dit de sortir de ta si petite maison pour venir dans la mienne? Je comprend rien. Il y a tellement de chiffres ... et de lettres ... Tu es sûre qu'on a vu ça en classe?

Hermione soupira mais sourit tout de même. Du début à la fin de ses études, elle en était certaine, jamais Harry ne saurait se passer de son aide. Il en avait les capacités, c'était certain, mais chez Harry Potter , la fainéantise prônait sur tout le reste. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait lorsqu'il serait diplômé en droit. Peut-être que , comme une des fois où il avait oublié de faire un travail en sociologie à rendre pour le lendemain (et devant comporter 4 faces ), qu'il viendrait la trouver chez elle à deux heures du matin en pyjama violet flash pour lui demander de l'aide, ne réussissant qu'à articuler les mots « je suis mort » et «pas dormis depuis le 1er septembre», une feuille blanche à la main où n'y figurait que son prénom. Avec une faute d'orthographe .

-J'arrive pour te sauver la vie, lui répondit-elle, moqueuse .

-Oh , merci mille fois Mione!

-Pas Gryffondor pour rien, hein?

-La meilleure Gryffondor Serpentard que je connaisse.

Et sur cette parole Harry Potter raccrocha .

* * *

><p>"Tu comptes faire quoi, après?<p>

Draco ferma les teintures, plongeant la pièce dans le noir presque total. Blaise appuya sur l'interrupteur et une lumière tamisée s'installa peu à peu. Le blond se dirigea vers son bureau et s'empara de sa carte bancaire.

-Un an de conneries Zabini, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu étais sérieux?

-Aussi sérieux que toi quand tu parle de devenir athlète professionnel."

A l'aide de la carte il sépara la poudre blanche,versée consciencieusement d'un petit sachet en plastique quelques minutes plutôt, en fines bandes. Il prit ensuite un billet sorti de son autre poche. Cela ferait l'affaire. Il le roula en un cylindre parfait. Le manque faisait atrocement souffrir son corps et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Son index tapota frénétiquement sur sa paume, un tic qui était apparut dès qu'il avait commencé à avoir besoin de la cocaïne presque chaque inspira une bonne fois par les narines et une autre fois par la bouche. Il se préparait, comme un marathonien avant une course. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas choisit une paire de basket et une tenue de sport mais une paille et de la poudre écrasée .

-Bon, tu compte rester planté là ou bien il te faut de l'aide? , lança Draco.

Blaise approcha mais hésita à avancer vers le bureau. Le blond était déjà penché, le bout de son billet près de sa narine mais il s'arrêta en plein geste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami n'était toujours pas près de lui. Il se retourna .

-Bon? Tu viens?

-Je...

Le métis hésita .

-Je ... je pense que je n'en ai plus envie Draco .

-Arrête de penser et ramène ton cul ici.

Blaise ne bougea pas mais regarda son ami avec un air navré.

-Je veux prendre ma vie en main mec. Et toutes ces conneries c'est pas ma perception de mon futur, pigé?

Draco lui lança un regard furieux.

-Ah ouais? Et bien dégage alors! Va prendre ta vie en main, deviens comme tous ces putains de bourges à la con!

-On _est _ces putains de bourges à la con!

-Tu l'es peut-être. Mais moi je veux pas faire partie de tous ces tocards à déblatérer durant des heures sur la pluie et le beau temps, ok? Je veux profiter de la vie, merde! Alors si c'est pour me chanter tous les méfaits de la drogue, tu peux te barrer, et loin ! Parce que j'en ai rien à foutre .

Sur-ce il se retourna, contractant la mâchoire, son tic devenant de plus en plus rapide. Blaise avait toujours cet air désolé. Il recula mais hésita à partir. Laisser Draco se défoncer n'était déjà pas malin, mais laisser Draco se défoncer en étant furieux était bien pire.

Mais, pour une fois, il pensa à lui. Il devait se détourner du chemin qu'avait pris sa vie, et maintenant. Alors il recula et passa le pas de la porte. Draco accusa le coup. Blaise cédait, toujours. Et pourtant cela s'était passé différemment aujourd'hui .

-C'est ça, dégage, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même .

Sa mâchoire trembla. Blaise n'était qu'un tocard de plus Qui était-il pour lui dire quoi faire?

_Personne _

Et sur cette pensée, la poudre blanche vint rencontrer ses narines. Lorsqu'il se releva d'un coup, la ligne sur le bureau avait disparue.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, les effets se faisaient déjà ressentir. Jamais il n'avait pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait en se droguant. C'est comme si des problèmes auxquels il n'avait jamais pensé avant se résolvaient miraculeusement , et comme si ses obstacles bien réels disparaissaient d'un seul coup. Il pouvait tout faire. Il était un Dieu, puissant, imbattable. Il se sentait bien, heureux, euphorique.

Son corps trembla et il ferma les yeux. Malgré la poudre blanche, les paroles de Blaise revenaient tout de même dans son esprit. Reprendre sa vie en main ... mais quel mensonge ... Blaise n'était rien. Ne savait rien. Il n'était personne.

_Personne _

Il voulut chasser cette pensée de son esprit, se laisser aller. Mais pour une fois, son métabolisme refusa. Sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur la raison, il sentit une rage sourde envahir son corps. La cocaïne ne le calmait pas,jmais. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se calmer. Il retourna vers son bureau et la deuxième rangée disparut. Il tituba en arrière. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il serra la mâchoire. Ouvrit ses yeux, sa pupille dilatée.

_Zabini n'est personne . Personne _

La rage monta. Progressivement. Furieusement .Trop vive. Alors il frappa. Son poing rencontra le mur.

_Zabini n'est personne._

Il frappait. Refrappait encore. Le sang coulait. De plus en plus. La même pensée , tournant toujours dans son esprit .

_Zabini n'est personne._

_-PERSONNE._

Et il continua à frapper. Cinq. Dix minutes. Il s'effondra sur le sol, secoué de sanglots. Il cria. S'arracha les cordes vocales.

_Zabini n'était personne._

Il sombra. Mais juste avant, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Lui-même n'était rien . _

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ?<em>

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !_

_Laissez une Review , je répond à tout:Questions, avis , etc!_

_A très bientôt !_

**_Merci à : _**

**angel123**

**blblbl**

**Guest**

**Nutel ginger**


	3. Deuxième chapitre : Come as you are

_Bonsoir bonsoir !_

_C'est bien au chaud, une tasse de thé avec un sablé, dans mon divan, devant un épisode de Pretty Little Liars que je vous poste ce chapitre ! (_Utilité de cette intro? Aucune idée)

_J'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai plus posté ... depuis au moins ... l'année passée ... ( _blague nulle sur la nouvelle année : Fait!).

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, une petite entrée en matière, une rencontre assez banale mais je vous promet d'autres actions croustillantes pour la suite!_

**_Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:_**

**blblbl: **J'adore toujours autant tes Reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires! J'aime aussi Draco, comme nous toutes ahah :D Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tous tes compliments très chaleureux, ainsi que pour tous tes câlins ;D Surtout n'hésite pas à donner ton avis pour ce chapitre !

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Playlist: <em>**

_Meds-Placebo_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Cocaïne, mon amour<strong>_

_Deuxième chapitre_

Come as you are

L'Université Poudlard était, dit-on, debout depuis le début. Le début de quoi, de qui, n'allez pas demander, personne ne le sait. Dès que vous étiez admis à l'université, vous ne vous vous posiez plus aucune question. Cétait simplement le plus beau jour de votre vie.

L'université accueillait chaque année 500 nouveaux étudiants. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. La liste de candidats potentiels pour entrer au prestigieux bâtiment se comptait chaque année entre 1500 et 2000 étudiants âgés de 17 à 19 ans. Vous aviez donc 30 ou 40 pour-cent de chance d'entrer dans cette université.

Mais pour espérer entrer, vous deviez répondre à plusieurs critères.

Premièrement, vous deviez avoir les moyens nécessaires. Vous ne teniez pas deux jours sans un compte en banque bien rempli.

Deuxièmement, vous deviez être soit _très_ intelligent, à la limite du prodige, soit vous deviez avoir des parents issus de l'établissement. Ou avec des moyens assez élevé ( mais bien-sûr, ça personne ne vous l'affirmerait. C'était un secret bien gardé.)

Troisièmement, vous deviez être _exceptionnel_. Vous deviez posséder une capacité extraordinaire, vous rendant spécial et donc très intéressant pour les dirigeants de l'université la plus prisée du monde. Soit en sport, en musique, en art ou en capacité intellectuelle.

Tout un programme, mais qui en valait le coup.

Lorsque vous sortiez avec le diplôme de l'Université Poudlard en poche, toutes les portes vous étaient ouvertes. Vous pouviez être premier ministre, avocate de haute renommée, artiste vendant un seul tableau à plusieurs millions de dollars ou sportif étant directement sélectionné aux jeux olympiques. Tout cela en moins d'un mois.

Mais toutes ces propositions d'avenir alléchantes étaient la belle face du marché. La deuxième était beaucoup moins réjouissante. Vous pouviez réussir grâce à Poudlard. Pour 75 pour-cent des élèves, tout se passait bien. Mais les 25 autres pour-cent n'étaient pas à oublier.

Certains se droguaient. Pour le stress, l'envie, la découverte. Si on y plongeait, les chances d'en ressortir indemne étaient très minces. D'autres ne réussissaient pas et sombraient dans la dépression. Et enfin, certains arrivaient au suicide. Un soir, le stress ou l'angoisse devenant trop forts, une bonne dose de médicaments se révélait très accueillante. Car, si vous réussissiez, tout était beau. Si vous ratiez, votre vie sociale et professionnelle s'envolait, disparaissait, vous n'étiez plus personne. Rien.

Inexistant .

Mais ces accidents étaient passés sous silence, sur les flyers et dans les beaux discours. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que les gens fuient ou s'inquiètent, oh non . Mais vous, vous êtes maintenant au courant.

Alors bienvenue à l'Université Poudlard !

* * *

><p>Hermione passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa jupe afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus aucun plis. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et pour une fois son regard s'y attarda.<p>

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment consacré de l'importance à son apparence. Elle s'était toujours dit que ce n'était pas une belle coiffure qui allait lui rapporter de belles notes, ni même des yeux agrandis par une touche de mascara. C'était ses études et sa volonté de réussir, rien d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais essayer de dompter ses cheveux, de rendre son teint un peu moins pâle ou de se maquiller. Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Mais aujourd'hui, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas essayer. Voir ce que cela donnerait, si les gens la verraient différemment. Une simple expérience, en somme. Peut-être que les personnes autours d'elle lui porteraient attention, si elle était jolie.

Elle hésita donc à prendre le tube de mascara qui traînait sur son bureau depuis son anniversaire. Sa tante ne la connaissait vraiment pas et les cadeaux qu'elle recevait de sa part finissaient toujours par être abandonnés dans un recoins de sa chambre. Elle regarda le cylindre deux secondes mais finit par simplement prendre son sac, y rangea ses cahier et sortit de sa chambre, oubliant cette idée d'expérience ridicule.

Après avoir parcourut le couloir du deuxième étage et avoir descendu les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, elle se rendit dans la vaste cuisine, piocha une pomme verte dans la corbeille à fruit et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix de sa mère la fit se figer .

-Tu ne déjeune pas, ma chérie?

La jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers l'origine de la voix, derrière elle. Elle fit face à sa mère .

-Je n'ai pas faim aujourd'hui, maman. Et puis, j'ai pris une pomme.

Chaque matin se répétait le même scénario. Sa mère lui demandant pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas, Hermione lui répondant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, pas l'envie .

-Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

Et, comme à chaque fois, la question des médicaments revenait. Alors, comme à chaque fois, Hermione lui répondit la même chose .

-Je vais les prendre.

Elle se dirigea alors vers une petite armoire de la cuisine, l'ouvrit et y prit un petit récipient blanc qu'elle déposa dans son sac.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers sa mère, lui sourit faiblement et se dirigea vers la sortie le plus vite possible. Elle ouvrit la porte lorsque sa mère l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

-Bonne journée ma chérie! N'oublie pas tes...

Hermione avait déjà claqué la porte.

* * *

><p>Draco jeta sa cigarette sur le trottoir tout en continuant de taper du pied. Il en avait plus que marre d'attendre. Il commençait à avoir froid et l'odeur de ce recoin pour camés de basse zone ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il dirait à Blaise de changer d'endroit la prochaine fois. Se faire accoster chaque matin par une prostituée et harceler par un drogué pour avoir un peu de coke était devenu à la longue assez lassant. Il essaya de porter son attention sur les graffitis multicolores ornant les murs qui l'entouraient pour passer le temps mais c'était encore plus ennuyant que de ne rien faire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la second d'après sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Il fit défiler son répertoire jusqu'à la lettre B et appuya du pouce sur l'icône qui s'affichait, représentant son meilleur ami à une soirée.<p>

Après trois tonalités, le métis répondit d'une voix lasse.

« -Draco.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Zabini ? Pas que je veuille être à l'heure pour Binns mais je gèle là .

A l'autre bout du fil, le métis soupira.

-Je prend ma vie en main, je suppose.

Le blond ricana.

-C'est bon, laisse tomber, ça a marché une fois mais là trouve autre chose.

-C'est vrai, Draco.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et parla d'une voix plus dure .

-Ramène-toi ici, Zabini. Tout de suite.

Blaise savait bien qu'implicitement, Drago venait de lui dire que si il ne venait pas maintenant, il allait avoir des choses à régler.

-Je suis arrivé, il faut que je te laisse. Je crois que tu devrais faire quelque chose Draco. Comme... je sais pas, essayer de vivre normalement.

-T'es en train de me lâcher, là, c'est ça ? Juste pour être sûr.

La colère était montée dans la voix du jeune homme. Celle du métis s'adoucit légèrement.

-Drago ... Écoute tu sais très bien que je peux plus vivre comm...

-Vas-te-faire voir, Zabini, coupa le jeune homme. »

Il raccrocha aussitôt et replaça son téléphone dans sa poche. Il renifla et contracta la mâchoire. Blaise était vraiment un crétin. Il croyait pouvoir partir, comme ça, sous prétexte de vouloir prendre en main sa misérable vie. Il était comme tous les autres au fond, espérant faire quelque chose de leur pauvre petit cerveau d'ados naïf .

Draco eut un soubresaut à la fois amusé et dépité. Lui était bien plus intelligent. Il connaissait tous les fondements sur lesquels reposait ce vaste piège à jeunes riches perdus. Il était au courant de ce qu'il fallait faire, ne pas faire. Il était au courant des choses fausses ou passées sous-silence. Oui, il était beaucoup plus malin, observateur . Et il allait faire changer son destin déjà tout tracé par son père bien avant sa naissance. Il allait tout changer. Il en était capable, il en avait les possibilités. Mettre les choses en désordre était une de ces spécialité maintenant il était seul.

Il n'en avait rien à faire . Il n'avait besoin de personne .

Il prit une cigarette du paquet sortant de la poche de sa veste , l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres. Il respira un bon coup et partit en direction de l'Université.

* * *

><p>Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, pressant la pas. Et dire que Harry lui avait posé un lapin ... Ou plutôt qu'il «avait oublié de te prévenir tu vois je devais pas être en retard et j'ai oublié fin m'en veux pas Mione mais tu comprend ... ». Elle était obligée de comprendre, de toute manière. Elle accéléra, jetant un regard régulier à son poignet.<p>

Elle eut un léger sourire en se rendant compte que son attitude et son état d'esprit étaient assez semblables à ceux du lapin dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Ne lui manquait plus qu'un veston rouge et des oreilles blanches. Elle nota mentalement avec humour qu'elle devrait se procurer ça le plus vote possible.

_Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard _résonna dans son esprit, à la manière qu'avait le petit lapin blanc de le dire dans le film. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en répétant _en retard, en retard, en retard _mentalement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle soupira, exaspérée par ces moments où son esprit de gamine refaisait surface. Elle pressa sur une touche de son téléphone pour augmenter le volume de la musique dans ses oreilles.

_I was alone, staring over the ledge, _

_Trying my best not to forget_

Le ciel s'assombrit, se calquant à son humeur. Un vent frais la fit frissonner et elle jura mentalement. Elle avait oublié sa veste, encore.

Pour se changer les idées, et parce qu'elle était entraînée par l'air, elle commença à chanter du bout des lèvres, se vidant l'esprit, son attention portée sur la musique, gardant un regard absent devant elle.

_Baby, did you forget to take your Meds ?_

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin d'une rue, à quelques mètres devant elle, deux hommes se criaient dessus, visiblement très énervés. Ils prenaient toute la place du trottoir et quelques clients attablés au café à leurs côtés s'écartèrent de leur place. Hermione s'apprêta à traverser la route pour les contourner lorsqu'elle vit le poing du premier s' abattre sur la joue du deuxième. Ce geste la cloua sur place. Le deuxième homme, le plus petit, poussa l'autre et Hermione fut sûre que le début d'une bagarre allait éclater. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Le courage suicidaire des Gryffondors, qu'on appelait cela à l'université.

La brune se précipita vers les deux hommes en retirant ses écouteurs. Elle et s'adressa au premier dont le poing avait rencontré la joue du second.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur, excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas...

Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre, trop occupé à crier sur le second homme. Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois et comme cela ne fonctionna pas, elle s'interposa entre les deux pour tenter de stopper le prochain coup.

-Monsieur, ce ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut violemment poussée vers l'arrière. Elle voulut se rattraper mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent rien à quoi se rattacher. Elle ne put donc éviter sa chute et s'écroula sur le sol, après avoir éclaté une table sous elle. Ses mains s'aplatirent sur le sol, des éclats de verre s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Elle sentit une douleur vive et quelques chose couler sur ses mains mais elle était trop sonnée pour y porter attention. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et elle faillit se laisser tomber en arrière .

-Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle vous allez bien? Franck t'as vu ce que tu as fait à cette petite ? ! Allez, on va vous relever.

L'homme qui était occupé à repousser le premier venait de lui parler, s'étant penché vers elle. Elle sentit des mains puissantes lui attraper les bras pour ensuite la relever vers le haut. Sa tête tournait mais elle reprit peu à peu le contrôle de ses esprits.

-Vous allez bien? Merde Franck regarde ses mains! Vous voulez qu'on appelle une ambulance?

La brune regarda au ralentit ses mains et grimaça en les découvrant couverte de sang. Elle releva les yeux vers un des deux hommes qu'elle avait vu se disputer. Il n'était pas très grand mais avait une carrure imposante, des bras ayant la taille et sûrement également la dureté d'une énorme bûche de bois. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ...je ... ça va aller ...je ...

Soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle regarda sa montre.

8h24

-Oh mon dieu, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle se recula et sa respiration s'accéléra . Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux ahuries.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?, s'inquiéta le plus petit des hommes.

Elle releva la tête une nouvelle fois .

-Je ... je ...désolée mais je suis en retard ... oh mon dieu ... je dois y aller .

L'homme fronça les sourcils . Hermione était tellement obnubilée par le fait qu'elle était en retard qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de s'excuser pour ... pour rien .

Mais elle n'y fit pas attention . _Elle était en retard ._Elle contourna l'homme et continua à avancer dans la rue mais courait maintenant. Elle sentit une petite goutte sur ses cheveux, bientôt suivie d'une dizaine d'autre. Le sort s'acharnait. Quelques secondes à peine après, c'est sous une pluie diluvienne que l'étudiante sprintait en direction de son université.

Tout un flot de pensée l'envahissait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore plus .

_Je suis en retard ._

_Je vais me faire renvoyer . Oh non , tout mais pas ça ..._

_Tuez moi s'il-vous-plaît ._

_Oh mon dieu ... J'aurais dû prendre mes médicaments ce matin ._

_Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête . _

_Je me déteste._

Hermione ne détestait personne. N'avait jamais rien contre personne. Était aimable en toute circonstance. Sauf avec deux exceptions.

Malfoy.

Et elle-même.

Mais dans ce cas-ci, Malfoy n'y était pour rien. Elle n'avait qu'une personne à blâmer pour son retard.

_Tu es une idiote._

Ses parents avaient peut-être raison, au fond.

* * *

><p>Il inséra sa carte dans l'interstice lui étant réservé et attendit deux secondes . Un léger bip plus tard, les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et il entra d'un pas nonchalant dans l'établissement. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour s'informer de l'heure, pas le moins du monde affolé par ses quarante minutes de retard et le remit en place directement après. Les mains dans les poche, il avança lentement dans le couloir, observant les cadres accrochés aux murs auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention, traînant le plus possible. Soudain, un nouveau bip et le bruit des portes d'entrées s'ouvrant le firent se retourner. Alors, il fit face, à une dizaine de mètres, à une Hermione Granger trempée, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, un air paniqué plaqué sur le visage. Ce spectacle lui fit hausser les sourcils et il eut un sourire narquois.<p>

-Alors Granger, mal réveillée?

Elle lui adressa un regard meurtrier en avançant dans le couloir, ses chaussures claquant contre le sol.

-Ferme-la Malfoy.

-Oh, la lionne sort ses griffes! Ou la vipère crache son venin? Complexe comme choix.

Elle avança vers lui, le regard noir. A sa hauteur, elle l'ignora, se décala à côté de lui et continua son chemin. Le blond eut un sourire en coin et finit par la suivre.

-Granger en retard. Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à ça un jour. Peut-être que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête. On aurait pu me prévenir tout de même.

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer, Malfoy, rétorqua durement la brune.

-Et je ne t'ai pas écouté.

La brune soupira. Elle commença à gravir les marches de marbre blanc qui s'étaient présentées devant elle. Elle sautillait presque de marche en marche, son sac rebondissant sur son dos.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'embrouiller avec toi, dit-elle au blond.

-Mais nous discutons, Granger. Comme les simples élèves que nous sommes.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça non-plus .

Draco l'avait suivie de prêt et était maintenant presque à sa hauteur.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé pour que Miss Casse-Pieds arrive en retard, hein?, demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Je me suis demandée si aujourd'hui je voulais une fois de plus voir ton exaspérante tête de fouine. Je me suis dit que non. Alors je me disait que si j'arrivais en retard, je sauterais le malheureux et seul moment de la journée où je croise systématiquement ta tête, répondit Hermione sans reprendre son souffle. Mais apparemment le sort s'acharne sur moi.

Ils continuèrent à gravir les marches en marbre, Hermione donnant le ton, allant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait .

-Granger si on continue à aller aussi vite je vais faire une crise cardiaque...

-Hallélujah !, s'écria la jeune femme.

-...et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience tout ta vie, rétorqua Draco.

Hermione fit abstraction de la remarque du blond et finit par monter les dernières marches menant au deuxième étage. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

-Enfin! soupira Draco, épuisé .

Ils reprirent leur souffle tout les deux. Hermione, les joues rouges, voulut rassembler ses cheveux pour les attacher, mais à peine plaça-t-elle ses mains sur son crâne qu'elle les retira vivement, laissant échapper un cris de douleur. Elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de regarder à ses mains après sa légère altercation matinale, trop occupée par son retard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, réussissant difficilement à ouvrir ses paumes. Sa peau était trempée, rougie par le sang. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et elle grimaça. Elle déglutit faiblement, essayant tant bien que mal de refermer les mains, sentant distinctement des bouts de verre s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans sa chaire meurtrie.

_Idiote _

Le blond, qui avait regardé la brune lors de sa petite observation, haussa un sourcil.

-Granger, c'est quoi ça?,demanda-t-il sérieux.

_Quelle idiote _

Il s'avança vers la brune tandis qu'elle trouvait un moyen d'arranger mentalement la situation dans un temps limite. Elle répondit distraitement au blond, trop occupée à se mordiller la lèvre déjà charnue par ses anciens accès de stress.

-Rien, juste un truc...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune homme lui prenait les poignets et retourna ses mains pour observer ses paumes. Elle se retira vivement de son emprise, le geste lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace.

-Laisse-moi!,protesta-t-elle.

Draco s'était arrêté, regardant cette fois ses propres mains. Elles étaient maintenant rouges à certains endroits, sa peau diaphane jurant étrangement avec le sang d'Hermione. Il releva le regard vers la jeune étudiante et la regarda mi étonné, mi horrifié.

-Mais t'as foutu quoi, Granger?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, ça part à l'eau et ça ne te contaminera pas, même si je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe, cracha-t-elle.

Elle détourna le regard du blond et se remit en route vers sa destination, à savoir le local de chimie, tournant le dos à Malfoy. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant.

-Laisse-moi regarder.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit-elle hargneuse.

Elle accéléra le pas mais pas assez vite. Draco la rattrapa pour se poster devant elle, la stoppant en plaquant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il reprenait une nouvelle fois ses poignets pour tourner ses paumes vers brune essaya de se dégager mais le blond serra plus fort les mains.

-Malfoy lâche-moi!, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant mais observa une nouvelle fois ses mains.

-Belles coupures.

Il desserra ses doigts et Hermione retira vivement ses poignets de son emprise.

-Il y a des morceaux de verre un peu partout. Il faut soigner ça maintenant.

-Tu es complètement sourd ou quoi? Je. Suis. En. Retard!, cria-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot. Je n'ai pas le temps pour soigner ça, compris? Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de me retenir, et bien ce n'est pas mon problème, trouve-toi un autre souffre douleur pour t'occuper, moi je n'ai pas le temps !

Le blond resta sur place, immobilisé par la surprise. La jeune femme souffla rageusement et se retourna pour marcher d'un pas furieux vers sa salle de cours, ses cheveux mouillés dans son dos.

-Très bien... , murmura Draco, plutôt pour lui-même que pour la brune.

Il la suivit lentement, une distance de dix bons mètres s'installant entre eux. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir à droite et toqua à la première porte qu'elle trouva à sa droite. Elle attendit deux secondes qu'on lui réponde et entra ensuite, grimaçant en actionnant la poignée.

Draco arriva devant la porte en bois quelques secondes plus tard. Il soupira en secouant lentement la tête et s'appuya sur le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il tapa du pied, commençant déjà à s'ennuyer. Il hésita à allumer une clope mais supprima directement l'idée de son esprit, l'odeur de la cigarette étant beaucoup trop flagrante. A la place, il s'empara de son téléphone portable et consulta son fil d'actualité Facebook. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'attardait sur une photo de Pansy en se demandant si ce misérable bout de tissu lui avait coûté plus ou moins cher qu'un t-shirt entier, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Hermione apparu, le visage pâle. Elle referma de son mieux la porte et, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Malfoy, soupira et lui lança un regard haineux. Elle ne lui adressa pas mots et prit déjà la direction inverse de celle qu'elle avait auparavant emprunté, Draco à sa suite.

-Arrête de me suivre comme un chien, Malfoy, gronda-t-elle.

Il ignora son ordre et continua de marcher derrière-elle, tandis que, sans le savoir, un débat mental se faisait à son propos dans la tête de la brune.

_Qu'est-ce-qu'il me veut encore celui-là?_

Lorsqu'elle commença à descendre les marches en marbres et qu'elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme la suivait toujours, elle se retourna vers lui, furieuse, sa patience ayant des limites.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as, hein, Malfoy ?

Il lui répondit d'un air détaché.

-Cours, Granger. J'ai cours. Et à ce que je sache, la classe d'histoire est au premier étage. Du coup, comme tu le vois, je descend les marches pour aller vers ma classe.

Elle serra les dents, presque outrée par son insolence. Presque, parce que c'était Malfoy, et elle avait l'habitude.

-Pourquoi tu m'as attendu devant ma classe? , lança-t-elle.

-Pour voir le nombre de temps qu'on mettrait pour te mettre dehors avec l'état de tes mains. Je m'ennuyait aussi et tu sais bien que tu es ma distraction préférée. Ton air désespéré en sortant de classe était plus que jouissif.

Elle serra les mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. La douleur fut encore plus vive mais elle ne desserra pas pour autant les poings, la fureur envahissant son corps.

-Pauvre con.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de placer. Se retournant pour éviter Malfoy et une autre joute verbale, elle continua à descendre les escaliers. Draco, lui, était surpris. Granger et la vulgarité, c'était du tout nouveau.

Il la suivit, une nouvelle fois, mais ne prit pas la direction de sa classe. Il se rendit compte que sa mauvaise humeur du matin s'était évaporée avec Granger. Se disputer avec elle avait toujours été pour lui un passe-temps, quelque chose pour se changer les idées, mais plus ils grandissaient, plus les paroles échangées devenaient intéressantes, et même quelques fois instructives. Il pouvait maintenant dire qu'il aimait se disputer avec Granger, ça le mettait toujours d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Exceptés les cas où elle l'ignorait. Il détestait qu'on l'ignore, Granger en particulier.

Il se dit que même si tout commençait à changer, la preuve par le départ de Blaise, les disputes avec Granger, elles, restaient les mêmes. Rien de mieux pour lui de savoir que son souffre douleur était toujours là, à portée de mains, lorsqu'il avait besoin de se défouler.

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité avec ses blessures. Et il allait aller jusqu'au bout pour savoir comment elle s'était fait ça, quitte à l'énerver jusqu'au bout.

Il sourit. Cela promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? <em>

_Pour les fanatiques de Blaise (comme moi é_è), no stress, ce n'est pas du tout fini pour lui ! _

**_Question méga importante : _**

_Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ? Que voulez-vous voir ? Cette fiction est interactive, vous dites ce que vous aimeriez voir et moi je l'écris, tant que sa reste dans mon idée globale de l'histoire :)_

_A très bientôt , laissez des Reviews je répond à tous ! _

**_Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire signaler, je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^_**

_DramionePower_

**_Merci à:_**

**Blblbl**

**romeo'stomboy**


End file.
